The coven is broken
by dreamerwriter15
Summary: When a complication involving Jacob and Renesmee arises for the Cullens, they must split the family and scatter across the world to be protected from the Volturi. With new names, lives, and identities, will the Cullens ever be a family again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. I am so sorry that I have not been on here in at least a year. I forgot my login info and I was busy working on my books. I have since grown bored with it for now, so I am starting fan fiction again, and I wrote eleven chapters of this in one day, so here it is. I still love you very much all of you who give my work the light of day. I promise I will keep it coming. **

**Dreamerwriter15 **

The coven is broken

Chapter 1

Jake drove me home from our date at Ponda-Rosa, a restaurant in Port Angeles. I had an upset stomach after diner so we decided to miss our movie and watch one at home. When we drove into the Cullen's driveway, he helped me out, then lifted me up and carried me to the cottage about a mile or two away.

My parents were home and in the kitchen working on their computers. Both of them had advanced medical degrees and were filling out paperwork. Jake knocked on the door and my mother opened it. She look surprised. "Jake, Nessie, we didn't expect you back for hours."

"It's ok mom," I assured her as I nursed my stomach, "I got a little sick after dinner so we decided to come home and watch something on Netflix."

"Why is Jake carrying you?"

"I didn't want her to stress herself running home on a bad stomach." Jake explained. That was imprinting for you. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. Sometimes he went overboard, like now, but I humored him.

"Ok Jake you can put me down now." I grumbled. He did so, and I walked into my house and plopped down in front of the big screen in the living room. Jake sat beside me and I laid my head in his lap after polishing off a cup of chamomile tea to calm my stomach. My half vampire body didn't take to over-the-counter stuff very well, but was fine with herbal remedies.

Jake brushed my long copper-colored curly hair after he scanned through Netflix and we decided on a movie. Mom and dad joined us after a while, and Jake and I polished off a big bowl of popcorn that my mother made for us before I fell asleep on Jake's lap, soothed by the hair brushing. "I love you Jake." I said groggily before I zonked out. I heard him say "I love you too Ness."

I woke up a few hours later to an empty and dark living room. The TV was off and Jacob was gone. I didn't know where my parents were, but I didn't worry about that right now. What had woken me was a feeling in my stomach like someone was sitting on it. No one was of course, but that's what it felt like. I realized I had to get to the bathroom, now.

I leaped from the couch, flinging off the blanket Jake had draped over me in my haste, and sprinted to the bath room. As soon as I lifted the toilet lid I threw up my dinner from Ponda-Rosa. The calming effect of the tea had worn off and I was violently sick.

My bathroom light suddenly turned on and my vampire mother, completely unchanged for sixteen years, walked in. "Renesmee, are you alright?" She asked. I looked up at my mother's impossibly beautiful face, her hair was glossy brown and very full. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were bright gold from a recent hunt. Her body showed no evidence of her ordeal to have me, the venom that saved her erased all of that.

After I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth I answered my mother's question. "Yeah mom. I think the tea wore off and the nausea came back. I'll be ok. I'll make another cup of tea if I need it. But don't call Jake. I don't want him fretting over this."

"Ok Ness, see you tomorrow. We're going to the main house at dawn so we may not be here when you wake up."

"Ok." I answered. My mother left me and I sat on the toilet while another wave of nausea washed over me. I didn't throw up again, thankfully, but I was miserable.

While I was waiting for it to pass for the third time in an hour, I flipped through my memories of Jake and I. I stopped and froze stiff, eyes wide and my breathing picked up as I remembered the one night about a month ago that Jake and I had been truly alone.

A single question raced through my mind. What if this wasn't food poisoning after all? I had to know for sure. I opened my medicine cabinet and grabbed the empty toothpaste box that help a smaller blue and white box. It had been given to me as a joke, but I'd kept it anyway, never thinking I would need it before it expired. I removed the smaller box, but was grieved to find that I had to wait till morning to use it.

I changed and went to bed, but I had trouble sleeping, because I was scared about what I would find out tomorrow, and how could I tell Jake if it was true? I finally fell back to sleep around 3:00 AM, but woke to my alarm at 7:00. It was summer and the middle of June. My parents were gone already, but that was exactly what I wanted right now.

I got out of my warm bed and walked slowly to the bathroom attached to my room. The "box of toothpaste" sat unobtrusively on the counter by the sink. I swiftly took it out and followed the directions to a T.

I paced my large bathroom like caged lion and slapped the white stick across my hand periodically while I waited for the result that could seal the fates of Jacob and I.

When I couldn't wait any longer, I cautiously looked at the small white stick, then collapsed to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. The stick fell to the floor and bounced on my plush bathroom rug, landing face up. Anyone could see the cheerful little plus sign on the pregnancy test.

My fears had been realized, I was having Jake's baby at sixteen. I didn't know how I could do this, but I knew I needed his help. I had to talk to Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Here is the second chapter. I will try to keep it coming as best I can, I'm writing most of this over Christmas break. As always, I love you readers who give my work the light of day, and any reviews and/or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I know that I am not a perfect writer, but I always try to improve.**

**Dreamerwriter15 **

Chapter 2

I pushed myself up from the bathroom floor and took the stick with me as I walked to my nightstand and picked up my cell-phone. I sobbed for a minute, holding the test in my trembling hand, then I shakily dialed Jake's number.

I tried to compose myself while his phone rang. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey Ness." He was cheerful, probably working on his truck, and had no idea what I was about to hit him with.

I hadn't had enough time to suppress my sobs, so Jake heard them clearly. "Jake." I said, my voice quaking.

Alarm filled his voice as Imprinting mode kicked in. "Renesmee, what is wrong?" He only called me by my full name when he was seriously worried.

I sobbed more as I spoke to him. Soon I could barely understand myself. The more I sobbed, the more panicked he became. "I can't tell you over the phone. I need you here. I need you please!" I ended up shouting.

"Hold on Nessie, I'll be right there." He said, and I heard him shift to a wolf as the phone went dead. I collapsed on my bed and cried my heart out. I was so scared, and angry. I wasn't mad at Jake, I doubt that I could ever truly be angry at him. I was mad at myself for letting go that night.

I hid the test under my pillow so that he wouldn't see it right away when I heard his paws beating the ground frantically in front of my door to the back yard. I should have been happy to see him, but I couldn't think as another wave of morning sickness overtook me and I ran to the bathroom and I was violently sick again.

He ran straight to me and rubbed my back until I got up and washed my mouth out. I was happy I hadn't hunted this morning. I couldn't imagine what that would have looked like.

I hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. "What do you want Ness?" He asked. I lifted my hand to his face and showed him an image of us laying on my bed and him cradling me. He scooped me up and placed me on my bed before holding me securely in his strong arms. I felt safe, but that didn't stop the tears from coming.

I laid my head on his chest and concentrated on his heartbeat to help calm me down. Finally he asked, "What is wrong, Nessie? You sounded so frantic on the phone."

I looked up at him tearfully, before reaching my hand under my pillow and placing the test in his hand. He looked at it and an utterly shocked expression lit his face. "Renesmee?" was all the he said before he forgot how to speak.

"I'm sorry Jake. I never meant for any of this to happen." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"When, how?" he stammered when he could talk again.

I held my hand to his face again and showed him my memories of that fateful night. "Oh Nessie, how could I have been so stupid?"

I looked up onto his face. It had a wondering look. "You're not mad?" I asked.

"I could never be mad at you, Ness. I'm mad at myself, but not you." He held me for the next hour while we struggled to wrap our heads around our future. "We could run away, just me and you. I could protect you both." Jake offered.

"You know we can't do that." I informed him, not moving my head from his chest.

"When should we tell them then?"

"We don't have to. Alice would have seen it."

Jake abruptly chuckled. I gazed at him quizzically. "Do you think Edward will try to kill me?"

"He might try, but I won't let him. I won't let you go."

"No matter what happens, I love you Ness, more than anything." He helped me off my bed and to the door. I stopped short of the door. Jake turned. "Are you getting sick again Ness?"

"No." I explained what I wanted while I held his hand. It was an image of me holding our newborn, and my family, dark and menacing, trying to take her from me while I held onto her with all my might. The image morphed to one of my mother holding me, and my family trying to take me away.

"If she is what you want, I won't let anyone take her from you. Neither will the pack." He promised.

"Thank you Jake." I held his hand tightly, and smiled at him.

As soon as we were within earshot of the house we heard my father yell. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

"Don't let me go." I whispered to Jake, and held his hand tighter to prove my point.

"Never." We walked hand in hand into the house.

Once we opened the door, my family glared harshly at us. My father asked very slowly to the both of us, "Is it true Renesmee? Are you pregnant?"

Jake pushed me behind him, shielding our baby and me with his body. I could sense the pack phase and standing sentinel outside the house. Jake was doing everything he could to protect me. "Yes father. It's true."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It all happened so fast. I should have known it was coming, but I didn't have time to react, My mother and father both leaped up and lunged for Jacob. My grandmother Esme pulled me out from behind Jake just before my mother kicked him in the gut and sent him hurtling out the front door. I screamed in horror. "Jacob!"

My father turned to me, fury in his stare. "Quiet Renesmee." He snapped before turning his attention back to Jake.

My parents stalked down the steps. Embry and Leah came to Jacob's side and bared their teeth at them. "It's ok guys. Stand down." Jake ordered. They followed the order reluctantly. Jacob turned to my parents with fear in his eyes but he surprisingly didn't phase. He probably thought that if he hurt them it would hurt me.

My mother snarled at him with fury rivaling my father's in her voice. "You..." she trailed off, too angry to say the words that she wanted to say, at first. "impregnated my daughter?!" She shoved him against a tree, and I heard several bones crack.

"No, Jake." I sobbed.

Jacob struggled to his feet, but I could see that he was hurting. He clutched his side, and I assumed that a few ribs were broken. Jake tried to plead with my mother, in between sucking in sharp breaths of air, but we both knew that it was in vain. "Bella..."

I was growing more anxious by the second, as I watched the argument unfold from the porch. I wanted so much to run to Jake, but then I would be in the line of fire, and he was in no shape to protect me.

My father silenced him and growled in reply, "She is sixteen, Jacob," he emphasized, "barely more than a child, and now you are _forcing_ her to have one of her own?" he demanded.

I looked at my parents and Jacob. Jake glanced at me, but even before he did I could see the pleading look in his eyes, asking my parents to forgive him. I knew they wouldn't, but I knew that he wouldn't fight them.

My father would kill him.

I had to keep my promise to Jacob. My family would not take him away from me, not now when I needed him the most.

I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't stand to be apart from him, not when death was staring him in the face. I sprang out from behind Esme and ran to Jake. He caught me in his arms, and held me close. I hugged him tightly, making sure I didn't hurt his broken ribs. They were almost healed already, so I had nothing to really worry about.

My father snarled at me, his amber eyes flaming. "Renesmee, move!"

I held onto Jacob tighter and spoke up to save the life of the man I loved. "No!" I quickly half shouted and half sobbed. Jake took it as an act of love and stroked my hair.

My father took it as an act of defiance, and stalked forward. "Renesmee!" he bellowed.

"No, I won't let you take Jacob away from me. Not when my baby and I need him the most." I shot over my shoulder, stunning my father into silence.

My parents halted, amazed at what had just fallen from my lips. They couldn't believe that I would actually _want_ a baby right now, but it was true. I wanted this baby, because it was Jacob's. My baby's father was the man I loved, who had imprinted on me and sworn to never let anyone hurt me. I buried my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

My mother snarled at us and stepped forward. My father glared. "You are too young Renesmee." My mother spoke very slowly and precisely, through clenched teeth. By social stigma, yes, I was too young. In actuality, I had grown up nearly a decade ago.

I answered, sobbing hysterically into Jake's shirt. "I don't care. I want our baby." Jake kissed my hair comfortingly.

My father glared at us with a "_if looks could kill" _kind of malice, then ran to me, intent on tearing me away from Jake. I knew that my fear would come true. My father, who was supposed to protect me and always keep me safe, would cause me infinite pain, and take my baby away from me.

It felt wrong on so many levels.

My only hope rested in Jake. I hugged him reflexively, sandwiching our baby between us to protect her.

Jake lifted me off of my feet and turned us around, so he was between my furious parents and I, shielding me with his body, protecting me. He glanced over his shoulder, but didn't release his grip on me one tiny bit. "I don't want to fight you, but I will. I won't let you hurt Renesmee." He warned. My father halted his advance when the other wolves in Jake's pack growled at him.

"Jacob, get out of the way." My father barked.

Jake ignored my father's order, and turned to face him, still keeping me safely behind him. Embry and Leah were soon my Jake's flanks, and Seth was behind me. No vampire would be getting through this alive. He glared menacingly at my father. "I _won't _let you hurt Renesmee. She wants our baby, and I _will_ protect them." Jake repeated. He had a tone of command in his voice, rather like the alpha voice that he sometimes had, and proved that he would not be wavered. I could feel the heat radiating from him. He had been doing a good job of keeping his anger under control, but when my father attacked me, Jacobs irrational need to protect me and our baby, almost threw him over the edge.

Maybe I should have accepted his offer to run away with me.

My father looked from Jake to me, and saw the plea in my eyes and in my thoughts, saw that what I said was the truth, that I really _did_ want my baby.

He sighed and gave me a resigned look, but he still glared menacingly at Jacob.

My mother hadn't seen the sincerity in my head like my father could, and wasn't in the least bit pacified.

She lunged for Jake and tried to punch him in the ribs. Jake's hand flew to stay hers. "You are going to stay away from her."

"You know I can't do that."

Seth pulled me out of the way as my mother used her free hand to punch Jacob so hard that he flew fifteen feet into the air, and landed just as many feet away with a massive thud. He cringed as he tried to get up. I ran straight to him. "Oh Jake." I whispered in concern.

"I'm fine Nessie." He assured me.

"Renesmee, get away from him." My mother snapped.

I held on tight to Jacob. My mother was so furious, her eyes looked like she had recently fed on human blood.

"Nessie, get behind me." Jake directed. I did.

"I can't leave, because Nessie want's me here."

My mother stared from me to Jake and back again. I nodded timidly in agreement to Jacob's statement.

"Do you have any idea what you have done to her, Jacob? Your..." My mother had a hard time finding the words, not wanting to think about it. I could understand why. I had seen in her thoughts that she had once been in love with Jake, and he had been madly in love with her long ago. Finally she forced the words out, but I could see it hurt her to do it,"...baby could kill her!" My mother screeched.

"I know, and I'm sorry Bella, but nothing can change that now. I will stand by Renesmee's decision. " Jake explained calmly.

"Mom." I began.

She silenced me with a hand gesture. "I don't want to hear another word out of you Renesmee."

I clamped my mouth shut, but I held tight to Jake's hand as he held mine.

"Alright Nessie." Carlisle uttered, "let's go inside."


End file.
